


friends...with benefits

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I think about you, Trashmouth."In which they're more than friends, less than lovers.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 11





	friends...with benefits

"I think about you, Trashmouth."

Bev rolls over, against Richie's chest, and he breathes a hearty breath as he cases an arm around him.

"Is that so?" His fingers trickle over the clothed flesh of her thighs. She's draped in one of Richie's shirts, Bev's shimmery scent mingling into the worn threads. (He prefers it that way. She smells of cigarettes, honey drizzled into the smoke.)

"Yeah." Bev presses a gentle kiss to his collar bone— her breath is hot, and it travels South, forcing a hitch in Richie's breath. "I do."

And he knows what's on both their minds as his hands slowly dip between her thighs. It wouldn't be the first time, but it would be different from the others; the pill they'd took only enhanced every smell, every touch. Bev's soft nails on his neck feels like a million sparks flying below his belt line.

He doesn't go slow. The pad of his fingers slip to her clit, and Bev keens, softly scratching nails trailing to the nape of his neck and taking a grip there. Her breath is a quiet sound; summer rain, pattering in his ear drum.

He can feel wet sensations trail to the sheets, slicking her thighs, and Richie drags a callused finger through her folds as he drags his own zipper down. 

He emits a breathy groan when a lithe hand grips the base of his cock. Drops of precum pool and spread on nimble fingers, guiding his tip to a dripping hole that clenches at the contact, and they both shudder when he melts inside.

Walls embrace him, sweet and glorious when they stretch and clench at his size. His hand circles her clit again, sugary motions that make her gush a little flood of arousal. 

"God," He pats her clit once, feeling the little bundle of nerves flutter. "You've never been this wet."

"Shut up and fuck me, Tozier."

And he did. His thrusts got faster, sloppier, balls slapping against the back of her thighs, the velvet fold of her labia slick and shiny in the dim light.

Bev's eyes flip shut, and he knows she's close. Her walls scrunch around him, almost shrivel, then her stomach heaves (once, twice) and she falls still.

He finishes soon after; sticky streaks over her stomach, dipping into her navel and some daring to travel over the rosy buds of her breasts.

He slips out of her, and she sits up, flipping her bundled curls out of her eyes.

"Pick a movie, yeah? I'm gonna clean myself up."


End file.
